<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowball Fights by AgresteBug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066272">Snowball Fights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug'>AgresteBug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alls fair in love and war, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Please Don't Hate Me, Plotting Against Adrien, Snowball Fight, Wintertime fun, in it to win it, post-reveal, what is tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Bustier's class is at war, and on the last day of battle, only one shall be victorious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>December 2020 - Advent Calendar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowball Fights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! Here is Day 14 - Snowball Fights! For the advent calendar from the Miraculous Fanworks discord server! Thank you so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelBlaidd/pseuds/SteelBlaidd">SteelBlaid</a> and RoseHealer for beta-ing this for me!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A familiar black sedan pulled up to the school, but the usually excited blonde in the back seat hesitated to exit. His nose was nearly pressed against the tinted glass, eyes squinted as he looked for the signs he had missed all week. The front of the school was exceptionally quiet, the few trickles of students walking in early gave no cause for alarm. It was the lack of familiar faces that raised the red flag.</p>
<p><em>Ambush</em>.</p>
<p>The Gorilla let out a low huff, indicating he had hesitated too long, and Adrien tensed, "I am going, I am going." He grabbed the black umbrella from the floor, feeling his kwami shaking with laughter in his pocket.</p>
<p>He breathed quickly, building his momentum in place before throwing the door open and bolting towards the steps before the car door had fully shut behind him. He was ready, already used to rapidly opening the umbrella one-handed after just two days. His foot hit the first step and he instantly ducked down, hearing two simultaneous groans as the snow whizzed over his head.</p>
<p>"HA!" He laughed with a smirk, seeing Alix on one side and Kim on the other, both of them with a face full of snow.</p>
<p>Kim groaned, "UGH! You are going down Agreste! TODAY!"</p>
<p>He twirled the umbrella lightly as he stood tall, saying it easily, "Not by you. It's Friday. You got hit, you're out!"</p>
<p>Alix was still wiping snow off her face as she called across the steps, "Why the hell was your snowball so big!?"</p>
<p>"You're just tiny." Kim waved her off, but stared at the model seriously, "I hope you're ready."</p>
<p>Adrien let out a breath to himself, trying to sound more confident than he felt, "Born ready."</p>
<p>Alix chuckled darkly, "You'd think that, wouldn't you."</p>
<p>"I haven't been hit once all week." He reminded them, "I don't think that's about to change."</p>
<p>"You've had a guardian angel all week." Kim muttered as Adrien disappeared inside. Alix asked when the door closed, "You think this will work? I'm actually disappointed I'm not the one to get him."</p>
<p>Kim laughed, "Oh no, it will definitely work."</p>
<p>Adrien walked inside feeling a little relieved that the ambush had been so small. The umbrella hadn't even been necessary.</p>
<p>"AGRESTE THINK FAST!"</p>
<p>The umbrella was open in an instant, the familiar soft thud of a snowball hitting it the second he turned around. He immediately caught Alya's eyes across the commons by the stairs, and knew he had been set up yet again. He turned quickly, looking for the familiar red cap as his heart raced. He couldn't find him. He didn't see Nino anywhere.</p>
<p>He hesitated, but closed the umbrella when he heard Alya call out to him, "UGH, NINO!"</p>
<p>It only took a few seconds for the red cap to make an appearance, crawling out from behind a bench. Adrien's eyes widened, noting the large pieces of remnant snowballs falling from his shoulders. He and Alya both rushed over, Nino saying it dramatically, "Remember me, well, my friends. I have been… defeated."</p>
<p>He put his arm over his eyes, and Alya sighed heavily, "Oh great, you're out? No wonder you didn't hit Adrien. Who hit you?"</p>
<p>Nino shrugged, slowly getting back to his feet, "No idea. I got pelted from behind out of nowhere."</p>
<p>Alya's nostrils flared, and Adrien smirked when she turned on him angrily, "You are not going to be this lucky forever."</p>
<p>"No, but I just have to be lucky until the last bell." He reminded her.</p>
<p>Alya shoved his arm lightly, saying it with the undercurrent of her very real threat, "That is still a LONG day ahead of you."</p>
<p>"Hi guys!"</p>
<p>They all turned and saw familiar pigtails rushing up to greet them. Adrien beamed, his heart fluttering happily at the mere sight of her, "Good morning Marinette."</p>
<p>"Good morning Adrien." She said, her eyes twinkling. Alya rolled her eyes, grabbing Nino's hand.</p>
<p>"They are too lovey dovey for me. Let's let them be." Alya grumbled, Nino telling him as he was dragged away, "Watch your back my man!"</p>
<p>Adrien kissed her forehead before taking her hand, "You missed Kim and Alix's ambush."</p>
<p>She winked, "I knew you'd be alright. Nino and Alya were going to be the problem."</p>
<p>He chuckled, "How many snowballs did you hit him with princess?"</p>
<p>"Seven, before he lost his balance." She said wickedly, not an ounce of remorse in her voice.</p>
<p>He held her hand to his chest, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"</p>
<p>She feigned thinking about it, "Hmm, no, I don't think so. Remind me?"</p>
<p>He lifted her up bridal style, a surprised squeak escaping in her shock, her face turning red.</p>
<p>"Adrien what are you doing!" she shrieked.</p>
<p>"Reminding you just how much I love the precious princess!" He carried her to class, enjoying the way her face scrunched in annoyance. He laughed softly as he set her down inside their classroom. "I love you, more than anything in the world." he whispered lovingly, pulling her into his arms.</p>
<p>Her gaze softened, filling him to the brim with joy, "I love you too, my precious irreplaceable kit-" she snatched the umbrella from his hand and had it open in seconds behind him. The volley of snowballs that would have hit them both being stopped by her quick reflexes.</p>
<p>"DAMN IT!" Alya screeched. "I <em>thought</em> we <em>had </em>them!"</p>
<p>Marinette closed the umbrella with a flourish, telling the rag tag team of Ivan, Nathaniel, and Alya standing in the doorway with a Chat Noir grin, "Not while I'm around."</p>
<p>Ivan sighed heavily, "You guys realize that…"</p>
<p>Alya made a bunch of gurgling shushing noises, telling Ivan sternly, "Do not give in! She WILL be defeated!"</p>
<p>"Marinette hasn't been defeated in three years Alya. Three. Years."Nathaniel reminded her as they all moved to their seats.</p>
<p>"I only choose the best."Adrien crowed.,</p>
<p>Marinette giggled, tapped his nose lightly, "You deserve only the best."</p>
<p>Miss Bustier walked in, shaking her head at the small remnants of water on the floor in resignation of what her class was up to. "Alright, please settle down everyone."</p>
<p>Their morning classes went by smoothly, but the tension in the air thickened the closer it became to lunch. Nino nudged him a few minutes until the bell, asking under his breath, "Do you have a plan to get out?"</p>
<p>Adrien smirked, "Maybe."</p>
<p>He heard Alya groan and Nino chuckled, "She is determined to hit you both before the end of the day."</p>
<p>"She warned us yesterday. We'll see how it goes. Sorry you're out though."</p>
<p>"It's cool. This is the best snowball fight this year." Nino said, smiling.</p>
<p>As Adrien nodded the bell rang and everyone instantly froze, waiting for someone to make the first move. Alya, it seemed, was going to be that person. She was out of the door in seconds. The tension in the room cracked. Adrien and Marinette stood as one and ran hand in hand through the door.</p>
<p>She squeezed his hand once, giving him a small nod raced off in different directions. She would hunt down Alya. All he had to do was survive the walk to the other side of the school. He felt like he was walking on pins and needles, just like waiting for an akuma to strike.</p>
<p>He made it down the stairs, and was glad to see that front doors were propped open. It would be another dash then. His steps speed up the closer he got, until he was finally in a full sprint as he raced through the door. There was no ambush on the stairs this time, but he heard the cry the second he cleared them, "NOW!"</p>
<p>He looked around wildly, but didn't see anyone. "UP!" His eyes snapped upward at her voice, and he slid for distance, gathering snow in his palm, smirking as he took easy aim. Ivan was too big of a target to miss.</p>
<p>There was another chorus of groans, the sound of victory and the screech of defeat.</p>
<p>He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest as he waved up at where Marinette perched at the edge of the school roof. A bright smile on her face, "Have a good lunch mon coeur!"</p>
<p>He blew her a kiss and called back, "You are the best!"</p>
<p>With that threat nullified, he walked slowly to his waiting car, already feeling the anticipation at returning to school.</p>
<p>He got a text the second he got in the car to head back to school, "Alya is the last one standing Kitty."</p>
<p>He breathed a sigh of relief, sitting back against the seat a bit more relaxed. If it was just Alya to worry about, he'd make it to the end of the day for sure.</p>
<p>Umbrella in hand, he got out of the car, glancing around looking for Alya or Marinette. His phone rang suddenly, and he answered it confused, "Nino? What's up?"</p>
<p>"Dude are you back yet?"</p>
<p>"Yeah I just got out of the car, why?"</p>
<p>Nino sounded thoroughly mixed between amused and scared, "Our girlfriends have lost their minds."</p>
<p>"Where are they?" He asked, hurrying back into school.</p>
<p>"Back courtyard."</p>
<p>He hung up, hearing the slight commotion as he crossed the commons. The scene laid out in the back courtyard was like a battlezone. It was easy to see where the line had been drawn, two orange and one white umbrella on one side, and two red and one black umbrella on the other.</p>
<p>Green eyes widened in shock as he came to stop next to Nino, who was watching with poorly concealed amusement.</p>
<p>"H-How long have they,"</p>
<p>"Since you left my man." Nino finished before he could ask, "Everyone else is out, well besides you, but neither of them can get a clean hit on the other."</p>
<p>Adrien called out to them, "Girls, maybe we should call it a,"</p>
<p>"NEVER!" They cried out simultaneously. The flurry of snowballs resumed, and he had to admit that it was both terrifying and amusing to see how into it they were. Nino took the smallest step away from him, not realizing that Adrien heard the movement of snow under his feet. His shoulders tensed and he felt strong arms go around him from behind before he could flip the umbrella the right way, "Sorry about this Adrien."</p>
<p>"Ivan wait," he tried, being lifted off his feet, the umbrella would be useless.</p>
<p>Marinette heard Adrien's voice and moved in seconds. She grabbed the nearest umbrella, watching as Alya turned almost in slow motion towards her Kitten, getting ready to strike him out. The open umbrella left one hand, and a heartbeat later, a snowball left the other.</p>
<p>Alya's snowball made a dull whack as it hit the umbrella instead of Adrien, followed by a grunt as Marinette's snowball hit Alya in the shoulder.</p>
<p>"NO!"</p>
<p>Adrien yelled it loudly, "EVERYDAY LADYBUG TO THE RESCUE!"</p>
<p>Marinette closed her eyes, sighing in relief before standing and smiling at him. Ivan let him down, while Alya fell back into the snow, "It's not fair! No one can be THAT lucky, not even Ladybug!"</p>
<p>The pigtailed girl walked over to her friend, kneeling next to her, "Aww you did great Alya. You almost got me a few times."</p>
<p>Alya smirked up at her, "Your competitive side is no joke. If you weren't dating Adrien, I wonder if he'd face the same wrath as the rest of us."</p>
<p>She giggled, holding out her hand to help Alya up, "Maybe."</p>
<p>A sudden blast of cold snow pelted Marinette between the shoulders, forcing her to take a step to keep her balance. She turned instantly, her eyes going straight to the only person left in the game.</p>
<p>He raised his hands in surrender, "It wasn't me I swear!"</p>
<p>Another snowball came flying from out of nowhere, smacking Adrien straight on the side of his face.</p>
<p>Bluebell eyes widened, along with those of the rest of the class as they looked around for the source.</p>
<p>Familiar designer white boots strode triumphantly out from behind a tree, a snowball being tossed up and down threateningly as a smirk spread across her features. She resituated her sunglasses on her head, "What's the matter, Adrikins? You look like you lost something."</p>
<p>Adrien busted out laughing, "CHLOE! I can't believe you!"</p>
<p>She dropped the snowball, giving a small huff, "What's not to believe? I'm part of the class too aren't I? It's not my fault Dupain-Cheng didn't think about me when she started taking out all those targets earlier."</p>
<p>Kim whooped, "YEAH CHLOE!"</p>
<p>Chloe grinned, walking up to the rest of their class as Marinette told her amused, "Sneaky. I thought you weren't going to play."</p>
<p>"You thought wrong." Chloe chided, "I'm the snowball fight Queen. And don't you forget it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! </p>
<p>As always feel free to comment or kudos if you want! And if you love MLB and want to find more amazing fics, maybe meet some of your favorite MLB authors and artists, or just be part of a friendly community of MLB fans where you can talk about theories, the show and its characters, come join us at the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> ! We'd be happy to have you! And make sure to mention that AgresteBug sent you!</p>
<p>Au Revoir for now!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>